


The Truest Magic

by becbecboom



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: Jane is looking for another makeover.





	

Evie knows she should be happy. Auradon is beautiful, it's calm, and, most important of all, it's _safe_ , but for Evie, at least, it's also surprisingly lonely. She has friends, of course, but Carlos and Jay spend all their time training, Doug's mostly busy with band practice, and right now Mal always seems to be with Ben.

And it's not like Evie begrudges any of them any of that, but sometimes she looks up from her books or her sewing machine and see the pretty, sunlit room empty around her, and she can't help but let out a small, wistful sigh.

"Hi," someone says quietly, out of nowhere, and Evie glances over. It's Jane, hovering nervously in the doorway. "I thought maybe…" Her eyes are huge, her voice hesitant. "I thought maybe you could help me with a dress. For the party next week?"

"What about Mal?" Evie asks, sure that Jane would prefer an instant transformation.

"My mom..." Jane says, words trailing off as she shakes her head, adding more firmly, "There can't be any magic."

"No problem," Evie replies cheerily, because a project is just what she needs, her mind already abuzz with shapes and colors, just the right cut to flatter Jane's actually, when you really look, surprisingly amazing figure. 

She grabs Jane's trembling hand, squeezing it tight, and says, "Let's get started."

=

It's hours later when Jane stands in front of the mirror, Evie behind her, leaning over her shoulder, and the pose might bring back other memories, but Evie's determined to focus on the here and now. So she adjusts Jane's new dress, shifting the waist enough that it sits perfectly, and then proudly admires her handiwork. "Beautiful," she says, knowing she's not just talking about the clothes. "No magic."

Jane stares at her reflection, eyes alight with wonder, a smile on her lips, forming so slow and transparent that Evie's reminded of a flower blossoming, opening toward the sun. "No," Jane says, turning, looking up at Evie, "it's _definitely_ magic."

Her face tilts towards Evie's, and the kiss might at first be nothing more than instinct, but then Evie feels something rise in her chest, fluttering warm and soft as a bird.

Because _yes_ , this is magic.


End file.
